Hidden In The Shadows
by Laenerin
Summary: My own sequel to The Darkest Hour. 3
1. The Return of Bloodclan

**This fanfiction is a little different from my other two. For one, it's based on the Warriors series, not Kingdom Hearts. For another, this one's about cats. (I LOVE CATS!) This is a "sequel" after number 6 in the first Warriors series. So in other words, after "The Darkest Hour". Umm, anyway… read on and I hope you like it! **

* * *

Yowls of hatred broke through the peaceful silence of the forest. Total chaos swept through the Thunderclan camp as ugly, scarred cats hurled themselves at the Thunderclan cats. Firestar's orange fur bristled as a black cat suddenly

plummeted himself from out of the bushes and onto Firestar's back. They rolled over in the dirt batting at each other with unsheathed claws. Firestar managed to rip out some fur from the black cat's tail. The black cat hissed, fiercely, before bounding away.

"What's going on?" Firestar panted to himself.

Before he could get his breath back, he was knocked over by another cat. This time, it was a tortoiseshell she-cat with countless scars all across her back. She snarled at Firestar and gave him an angry swipe on his face before he could retaliate. Firestar swiftly dodged the cat's second slash and gave the she-cat one of his own fatal blows. She staggered back, stunned, and went limping off.

"Fire...star…"

Firestar whipped around to see his deputy, Graystripe, bleeding and confused.

"Graystripe, there are too many of them!" Firestar gasped, "Get the cats that went off on hunting patrol and bring them back here! We need as many warriors as possible."

Graystripe nodded, wearily and slunk off into the shadows of the trees. Firestar dashed out to see Sandstorm being

attacked by a massive gray cat with only one ear. Other cats came tumbling through, wrestling each other. He leapt at the huge gray cat and dug his claws in deep. The cat screeched and turned to Firestar, narrowing his eyes.

"So _you_ are the one that killed Scourge!" he yowled with fury glinting in his cold, dark eyes.

Realization hit Firestar like a badger's paw. Recently, the clans had been attacked by a strange and unknown clan named "Bloodclan". They had come from the Twoleg place with collars studded with the teeth of dogs and cats that they had killed. Firestar's old enemy, Tigerstar, was the leader of Shadowclan and he teamed up with Bloodclan, forcing the rest of his clan to do the same. However, he died a most horrible death when he disagreed with Bloodclan.

Bloodclan's leader had fought Tigerstar alone and even though he was a mouse-sized cat, he had extremely sharp claws, reinforced by hunting dog's teeth. Tigerstar had lost all his nine lives with one swipe of Bloodclan's leader's claws. In a great battle against Bloodclan, Firestar defeated him. The Bloodclan leader, of course, was Scourge.

"You remember now, don't you, you weak, feeble fool?" the gray cat's eyes pierced Firestar's own wide eyes.

Sandstorm, looking slightly worn out, came to Firestar's

defence. "If he's so weak then how could he have killed Scourge the "_unbeatable_"?"

The huge gray cat swung his head around to face

Sandstorm and growled menacingly, "Bloodclan will rule the forest. Don't try to insult me because by then, you'll be a petty scrap of fur living on a chilly mountainside."

The cat gestured to the faded silhouette of distant mountains with a flick of his long, scraggly tail.

Sandstorm snarled at him. "Dream on."

She got ready to pounce but the gray cat just smirked.

"You think you can beat the new leader of Bloodclan, do you?" he continued with his mocking tone.

Firestar's eyes grew even wider. "_You're_ the new leader of Bloodclan?"

"Why of course," the gray cat replied, "The name's Crow."

Sandstorm didn't move from her pouncing position. "That means you will be _crow_food."

She grinned at her own little joke.

"Laugh now," snorted Crow, "and get ready for annihilation!"

He shot out and Firestar and Sandstorm, his curved claws faintly shimmering in the weak sunlight. They were ready for him. Sandstorm pounced on his back and yanked at his tail. Crow growled and twisted over to try to shake off Sandstorm. Firestar saw his chance to attack. He sprung at Crow and reached for his exposed belly. Crow yowled at blood spilled out of the wound. Sandstorm climbed off him and glared at him with a challenging look. Crow growled deeply and dug his claws into the soil. "You haven't seen the last of us."

He padded away with as much dignity as a terribly wounded cat could. Sandstorm flicked her ears questioningly at Firestar who shook his head dismissively. "He's not worth the trouble. We've already wounded him badly."

Sandstorm looked disappointed but she gave him a

reluctant nod.

"The patrol's back!" a loud meow came from behind.

Firestar whirled around to see Graystripe and a group of cats behind him.

"You're a bit late," Sandstorm meowed, "They have already crawled back to their hiding place."

They looked around. She was right. There were no enemy cats lurking about anymore.

"Oh," Graystripe mewed, looking crestfallen, "I was too late."

"They weren't your average rogue cats either," Firestar

meowed matter-of-factly, "They were Bloodclan cats."

Mousefur's ears pinned back in shock. "What were they

doing here? I thought we had defeated them once and for all!"

"I thought so as well," Firestar meowed, grimly, "but it looks like they've got a new leader. _Crow._"

"No," Graystripe gasped, horrified, "We can't afford to lose any more warriors in battle! It's the season of leaf-bare and we need as many cats as possible to hunt and gather food!"

"Food is the least of our worries," Sandstorm mewed softly under her breath.

"This is going to be a worry," Mousefur meowed, looking at Firestar expectantly.

Firestar felt a flush of nervousness. The clan was counting on _him_ to sort everything out; but he knew that he couldn't possibly do it on his own. He needed his whole clan to help him out.

"I'll double the patrols and try to stay back at the camp as much as possible," he told them and padded off to see the clan's Medicine Cat, Cinderpelt about the deep scratch on his face. He wasn't surprised to see that there were already many cats queued up to see Cinderpelt. The young Medicine Cat strode up to him with a desperate look on her face. "I have never seen so many injured cats in just one morning before!"

Firestar sighed. "Just when we thought we'd finally have a break, Bloodclan comes back and ruins our hope for some peace and quiet."

"_Bloodclan?_" Cinderpelt yowled, suddenly alarmed.

Firestar nodded seriously. "They have returned. With a new leader too.."

Cinderpelt's whisker's twitched, grimly. "That will mean more trouble for all clans. Who's the leader this time?"

"A big gray tom named Crow," Firestar growled softly.

The Medicine Cat leaned forward to inspect the scar on his face. "Looks pretty bad. Did Crow do this to you?"

Firestar shook his head, wearily. "Another Bloodclan cat. A scarred tortoiseshell she-cat."

Cinderpelt clenched her teeth as she looked through her wide collection of herbs until she found her rusty tin filled with cobwebs.

"I just don't understand why they want to take over the

forest," Firestar meowed, "Why can't they just be happy living like we do, with clans and friends surrounding us?"

Cinderpelt sighed deeply and began to apply the cobwebs to Firestar's bleeding gash. Firestar winced.

"Bloodclan cats don't follow the rules. They don't care about their elders or their injured warriors. They don't have any sense of justice or honour and they certainly don't have any belief in Starclan!" exclaimed Cinderpelt.

Firestar nodded. Cinderpelt was right. Their lack of belief was their weakness.

"All done!" Cinderpelt meowed as cheerfully as she could, "The cut will heal in no time. All you need is some rest."

Firestar flicked his ears in agreement. He had had hardly any time to himself since he became the leader of

Thunderclan.

"Thanks Cinderpelt," Firestar shot the small gray cat a grateful glance.

He padded off to his den for some well-earned rest.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Before the Gathering

**SECOND CHAPTER! Joy! Another dose of cute, fluffy cats with claws and sharp teeth! -grr- Oh, and sorry but I, uhh, sorta forgot the names of Willoepelts kits. –ish embarrassed- So I changed them entirely. Hope that's okay!**

Firestar awoke to the sound of anxious mews coming from outside. He yawned and stretched lazily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. At that moment, Sandstorm rushed into his den, her fur standing on end.

"Firestar!" her cry was urgent.

"What is it?" asked Firestar, suddenly alert.

"Shadowclan have been spreading rumours about us.

Rumours about us stealing their food! Our noon patrol even got attacked by a Windclan cat!" Sandstorm wailed.

Firestar's claws unsheathed themselves with anger.

Shadowclan and Thunderclan were not on great terms but he hadn't expected them to stoop this low.

"How can they prove such nonsense?" he seethed.

"I don't know but the other clans believed them," Sandstorm sulked.

This was a real problem that they had on their paws. They needed their alliance, especially while Bloodclan was still lurking in the bushes.

"Don't worry. The Gathering is tonight. I'll sort everything out then," Firestar meowed, firmly.

"I'll accompany you," mewed Sandstorm, loyally, "You'll need help to persuade the other clans that we're not the culprits that are stealing their food."

Firestar shook his head. "At a time like this, we need as many cats as possible to stay back to protect the camp."

Sandstorm looked disappointed for the second time that day but she simply meowed, "Okay, but take care. I'll lead a night patrol."

Firestar gave her a thankful lick on the shoulder and went out to restore peace to the Thunderclan cats who were still moaning in anguish.

"Why should we take the blame for something we didn't do?" Goldenflower cried out.

Her fur was still patchy from the morning fight with Bloodclan.

The other cats meowed their agreement. Firestar leapt up onto the Highrock—where important discussions were made—and yowled for attention. The cats quietened and stared at him with glazed eyes.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" he meowed, his voice booming through the forest, "Keep at ease. We will convince all the clans that we are innocent. We know we have not taken their food so they _must _believe us!"

He hopped back off the Highrock with his tail held high. Graystripe ran to him. "So everything will be okay?"

Hope glittered in his eyes. Firestar wasn't sure but he had to reassure his friend. He could not let his clan down. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Cloudtail bounced up with Brightheart trailing not far behind him. Cloudtail used to be Firestar's apprentice. He was also Firestar's sister's son.

"Can we come to the Gathering with you? It will be the first that we'll ever go to!" pleaded Cloudtail.

Brightheart looked up at Firestar with hopeful glint in her one good eye. Brightheart had lost half of her face due to a savage dog attack not too long ago. Firestar had previously doubted that she would become a true warrior but she had proved herself in the last battle with her fresh moves and her quick reflexes.

"Alright," Firestar gave in. "Why not."

"Wow! Thanks, Firestar!" Brightheart lashed her tail in excitement.

The two young warriors bounded off, joyfully, and practised their fighting moves.

That night, Firestar jumped onto the Highrock again.

"Let all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock," he announced.

Soon enough, the cats came pouring out from their dens and stared at him expectantly.

"These are the cats that are going to come with me to the Gathering," he meowed, "Cloudtail, Brightheart, Longtail, Graystripe, Speckletail and Goldenflower. The rest of you will stay here to guard the camp. Sandstorm, you'll lead the night patrol."

Sandstorm nodded. Firestar bounded off the Highrock and went up to Sandstorm. "I actually wanted you to stay here for another reason. I mean, you'll still lead might patrol and

everything but I was thinking—" his voice faltered.

Sandstorm's ears pricked up, curiously, "Go on."

"Willowpelt's kits are ready to be apprenticed. I was wondering if you'd like to mentor Faunkit or Glowkit. I wanted you to stay back so you could get to spend some time with them so that you'd know them better and can choose which one you'd like to mentor," finished Firestar.

He was quite ashamed of himself for not choosing her to mentor other kits before. Firestar had only wanted to protect her from all the dangers but he had realized that all she really wanted was to have her first apprentice.

Sandstorm's eyes lit up. "Yes Firestar! I'd love to mentor one of Willowpelt's kits! I'll tell you which one I'll choose after the Gathering."

She ran off with as much excitement as a young and playful kit.

Firestar let out a purr of amusement. From the corner of his eye, he saw Willowpelt appear from behind a tree. He

meowed a surprised greeting.

"I couldn't help but overhear," purred Willowpelt, "and I just wanted to let you know that I absolutely agree that

Sandstorm will be a great mentor—but…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Firestar swished his tail, curiously.

"Well, I'm just thinking about how attached my kits are. Glowkit and Faunkit always follow each other. They seem to be joined at the tail!" Willowpelt purred with a weak laugh.

"Yes, I've noticed. They truly are very close sisters," Firestar's eyes gleamed with understanding. "Do you want me to ask Sandstorm whether she can mentor two cats?"

Willowpelt relaxed her tense shoulders with a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Firestar. I hope she doesn't mind."

"Oh, I'll bet she wouldn't mind," chuckled Firestar.

He padded off to find Sandstorm. The first place he thought to look was the Nursery. The Nursery was empty. He was so sure that they would be there.

"Huh," Firestar mewed, "That's strange. Even Glowkit and Faunkit aren't in here."

He checked the Warrior's den and the Apprentices den but they seemed to have gone missing. Firestar twitched his whiskers anxiously.

"Where could they have gone?" he asked himself, softly.

Spotting Goldenflower on the other side of the camp, he rushed up to her.

"Have you seen Sandstorm or Willowpelt's kits?" he panted.

Goldenflower looked confused. "I thought we were getting ready to go to the Gathering. Willowpelt's kits… you mean Glowkit and Faunkit?"

Firestar nodded, frantically.

"I saw them head up there," Goldenflower jerked her head towards the great oak tree.

After muttering a gruff "Thank you", Firestar bounded to where Goldenflower had directed him to. He had a very bad feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him that something was wrong. Stumbling on a giant speckled mushroom, he could hear the distant yowls of kits. He quickened his pace, ignoring the low branches that smacked him in the face as he ran through. The cries were coming from the same place where he could hear gushing water. He skidded to a halt as he reached the river. A cascade of tumbling waters fell from the gigantic rocks. More screeching came from the top of the rocks. Firestar tilted his head up, squinting at the powerful rays of the sun. He could just make out the shapes of three cats, huddled together. It was definitely Sandstorm, Faunkit and Glowkit. Firestar went into action. He climbed up a huge boulder and made his way up from there. The rocks were more slippery than he had anticipated and he struggled to get up on the highest rock, where two frightened kits huddled close to a pale tabby.

"Why are you up here?" Firestar called over the roar of the crashing waves.

Sandstorm blinked, almost to stunned to speak. "I – I found them up here. I d-didn't know what to do so I climbed up here and now we can't get back down."

Firestar reached out with a paw. "Glowkit! Faunkit!"

The kits were too scared to budge.

"I'm coming," meowed Firestar as he cautiously made his way to them, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"One… more… step…" he urged himself.

Glowkit, being a little braver than Faunkit, also tried to make her way across the shining, wet rock. A sudden spray of water landed on her and, being mortified of water being in her eyes, Glowkit tried to shake the water off. She lost her footing and slipped off the rock. Glowkit hung off the edge, only holding on with a single claw. Sandstorm and Faunkit wailed, calling for Firestar's help. Firestar knew that it was up to him. He took bigger steps towards them, keeping his balance. Glowkit yowled in distress, clinging onto the rock for dear life.

"Quick, Firestar!" moaned Sandstorm.

Firestar knew that it was too slow to try to creep his way up and he knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, Firestar leapt. It wasn't a very graceful jump but he landed where he needed to be, without falling. He gave a small gasp of triumph and swiped his front leg down to Glowkit. Glowkit grabbed his paw immediately, scrabbling up the rock face. Firestar jerked forward. Glowkit's weight was pulling him down. In a desperate attempt to keep from toppling off the rock face, Firestar fell backwards. Glowkit lost her hold on Firestar's paw and plummeted down into the strong

currents. Sandstorm's eyes widened, horrified, as Faunkit yowled at the top of her lungs, "Glowkit! No, Glowkit! I'm coming! Glowkit!"

Firestar's mind raced. What could he do? Why did he have to fall backwards? Why, oh why? Firestar knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Glowkit drown. He just _couldn't_. He bounded off the rock—and into the river. Gasping and splashing, Firestar knew he had entered the world of water. Glowkit was drifting off, choking out terrified mews. Firestar propelled himself through the water and finally felt Glowkit's fur under his chin. He hauled her out off the river, a coughing and spluttering mess, as Sandstorm and Faunkit, carefully but quickly, made their way down to join them.

"Glowkit! Glowkit!" Faunkit was still crying out.

She ran to her sister and pushed her nose into Glowkit's soaked, silver fur.

"You saved her," Sandstorm meowed with pride glowing in her eyes.

Firestar shook his head. He was glad that he had managed to save the kit from drowning but he was also furious at them. "Why did you pull such a stunt? You knew it was

dangerous out here. Why were you even here?"

Glowkit had recovered and was staring at Firestar with big, round eyes. "We're really sorry, Firestar! We were just chasing a butterfly and it flew up there so we followed it. We never would've thought that we'd climb up so high!"

"We'll never do anything like that again," promised Faunkit, her side pressed protectively against Glowkit's.

Firestar relaxed. "You've learnt your lesson?"

The kits nodded, hastily.

Sandstorm purred, "Good. We'd better go off to the camp then. Willowpelt will be wondering where you'd gone."

Firestar led them back, this time weaving around the trees instead of crashing into the hanging branches. Willowpelt came charging towards them with worry written all over her face. "What happened? Why is Glowkit so wet? Where were they? _What happened?_"

She gave Firestar a fierce questioning look. Sandstorm and Firestar exchanged glances and told Willowpelt the whole story.

"Thank Starclan they're alive!" meowed Willowpelt, giving Glowkit an affectionate lick on her cheek.

Soon, all the cats were gathering around and Sandstorm and Firestar found themselves repeating the story many times.

"The Gathering's to be held soon," Graystripe reminded Firestar, "We better get a move on before they start without us."

Firestar nodded in agreement and yowled out, "Come we are about to set off for the Gathering!"

**So, what did you think of that chapter? Not too boring I hope…? I'll give you a cookie if you review! –hopeful smile-**


	3. Meeting Scorch

**THANK YOU for all the reviews! And a special thanks to ****Cinderpelt's Heiress**** for telling me the names of Willowpelt's kits! But I think I'd better stick with Glowkit and Faunkit since I mentioned them in my last chapter! xD**

* * *

The warriors slowly padded up to Firestar and assembled beneath the Highrock. Firestar did a quick cat count and bounded away. The cats followed him across the forest until they arrived at the Fourtrees where Windclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan were already settled there. 

"Look who's finally here," Blackstar growled, with a small smirk on his face.

Firestar ignored the repulsive glares from the Shadowclan cats and jumped up onto the Thunderclan tree stump.

Yowls rose up from the three other clans.

"You've been stealing our food!"

"You're all just lowly scavengers!"

"Shame on you!"

The Thunderclan cats yowled their protests.

"Quiet!" ordered Tallstar, the leader of Windclan, "We should give Firestar a chance to defend himself.."

All eyes were on Firestar. He gulped and stood as confidently as he could before the crowd of cats. "We Thunderclan cats would never steal another clan's food. It may be leaf-bare but we would never break the warrior code. I swear on Starclan that each and every Thunderclan cat is innocent."

Blackstar glared at him with a hateful stare. "We cannot

believe that. You may have destroyed Bloodclan but if you think that every cat is now in your debt, you are very wrong."

Shadowclan cats meowed their support.

Blackstar continued, "We saw you, Firestar, running across our territory with a mouse that you stole from us! I could

recognise you anywhere! The same orange fur, eyes… the same cat. Unless you have a twin," Blackstar smirked, "You even stank of Thunderclan!"

Firestar hissed, "We didn't steal anything! We've got even bigger problems on our paws, anyway! Bloodclan is back!"

Terror rushed through the clans. The clan leaders gasped in shock and fury.

"Impossible!" yowled Leopardstar, "You killed Scourge!"

"They have a new leader now. His name is Crow," Firestar meowed, "They attacked our camp."

Blackstar growled, "We'll just have to defeat them again!"

An unnatural mist formed above them, blocking the full moon and the streak of stars.

"An omen," murmured Tallstar.

"The Gathering is over," Leopardstar announced and leapt off her stump.

The other clan leaders did the same. Firestar walked back to his clanmates. "Well, I did my best. I guess they don't believe us."

"We didn't steal their food, thought," mewed Graystripe,

exasperated.

"I know we didn't," sighed Firestar. "We need proof first. cold, hard proof."

* * *

The Thunderclan cats were not in high spirits. They were dragging their paws along the ground, making their way back to the camp. 

"We aren't scavengers. We didn't steal anything," Graystripe kept mumbling.

"I know," Firestar sighed.

He had to think of a way to clear Thunderclan's name. Blackstar might be distracted with a return of Bloodclan for now but he'd be pointing claws at them again in no time. The night air was chilly and the land was getting icy. A sharp breeze made Firestar grimace and turn his head. As he did that, Firestar saw a bush rustle. Not just because of the wind. There was something in there. Prey, he hoped.

"You go ahead without me," Firestar told the Thunderclan warriors, "I'm going to hunt before I go back. Check on the camp. We need as many warriors as possible to guard it."

They gave each other uncertain glances but nodded at Firestar and continued padding along the forest path. Firestar waited for them to disappear before he started to stalk whatever was in the bush. He quietened his breathing and stared intently at the bushes. Firestar scuttled nimbly behind a tree and waited for the perfect moment. Waiting… waiting…. POUNCE! A shrill wailing filled Firestar's ears and he recoiled in shock as he realised that the figure in the bushes was not a measly mouse of rabbit but a large cat. Firestar yowled fiercely, half stunned, half angry. He looked up at the cat he had just tackled and gasped. The cat looked exactly like him! Firestar gaped at his mirror image with exactly the same bright orange pelt, twinkling green eyes and long whiskers.

"Y-you look just like m-me!" the cat stuttered, his stiff fur bristling.

Firestar went on staring at the second Firestar with huge eyes.

"Who are you?" Firestar demanded.

"My name is Scorch," meowed the cat, his tail swishing

rapidly. "Who are _you_?"

Firestar introduced himself, "My name is Firestar, leader of Thunderclan."

Scorch's ears pinned back. "You're a clan leader?"

Firestar nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Are you a rogue? A loner? Why haven't I seen you before?

"Rogue? Loner?" Scorch echoed, absolutely puzzled, "What are those?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes at Scorch, confused. "If you are not in a clan, you are named either a loner or a rogue."

Scorch lifted his head, indignantly. "I am not either! I used to belong to a clan… but I chose to leave."

Firestar leaned forward, curiously. "What clan were you from?"

This was strange. Firestar did not remember any clan with a cat that looked anything like Scorch in it.

Scorch shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think I should tell you."

Firestar sat back on his hind legs, perplexed. "Okay then… where do you hunt?"

"Just around here and there," Scorch shrugged and gestured toward the Windclan territory, Shadowclan territory and the Riverclan territory.

Bells rang in Firestar's ears. Words raced through his head:

'_We saw you running across our territory… could recognise you anywhere… same orange fur, eyes… unless you had a twin._'

"_You_ were the one that was stealing the food from the clans?" Firestar asked, finally realising the truth.

This was the proof that he needed.

"I certainly did not steal," hissed Scorch, "I was just hunting like every cat must."

"Yes, but each clan has their own territory," explained Firestar patiently, "You have to hunt somewhere else."

Scorch's eyes were filled with stubbornness. "Why?"

Firestar sighed. This cat had a lot to learn.

"It is against our warrior code to hunt in each other's territory without permission. You've been hunting in the clans' territories so now every cat thinks that it was me who stole their prey but it wasn't, was It? It was you," Firestar stopped for a quick breath. "You got me in trouble and they all think that Thunderclan is breaking the rules."

Scorch's ears twitched, stunned. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I really didn't know. I don't know the rules or the code or the -"

Firestar sighed, "It's okay. I'll tell you what. I'll bring food for you every day if you stop hunting where you're not supposed to be hunting."

"Oh, thank you," Scorch blinked, grateful.

"Trust me, it is better for me_ and _you." Firestar replied and turned away, ready to head back to Thunderclan camp.

"Wait!" Scorch meowed.

Firestar paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Shall we meet here every nightfall?" Scorch asked.

Firestar nodded briefly and before Scorch could ask anymore, bounded deeper into the forest.

* * *

**WHAT HAS FIRESTAR GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO?! And yes, if you review you may choose a cookie of your choice! Chocolate chip, butterscotch, rainbow sprinkly cookies…**


	4. Unexpected

**COOKIES FOR ALL! Enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sandstorm inquired as Firestar dashed at full speed to the camp. "I don't suppose you caught any prey?"

Firestar shook his head but didn't meow a word. He was tired and he felt that his meeting with Scorch should be kept a secret for the time being.

"It's been a long night," he told Sandstorm, gazing up at the cloud-covered moon. "I should get some rest for the adventures of tomorrow."

And with that, he padded back to his den.

* * *

The sunlight was weaker than the day before and a soft shower of snow had begun to fall. The apprentices were astounded by it and they tipped their heads back, hoping that a snowflake would land on their tongue. Firestar woke up early, just before dawn, and began to hunt. The weather was even colder and there was hardly even a baby mouse to catch in the forest. Somehow, Firestar managed to catch enough prey for the clan, himself _and _his new friend, Scorch. The day was pretty uneventful and it passed by like a leaf being carried by the wind. Night came quickly. The crescent moon hung in the sky and gentle, puffy clouds floated about. The time had come for Firestar to once again meet Scorch. He crept along in the shadows, careful not to be seen. A large vole hung out of his mouth.

"Firestar," came a hoarse whisper.

Firestar went directly to the snow-covered bushes and dropped the vole on the ground. He saw a dark shadow leap at the fresh-kill and tear it with it's gleaming white teeth. Scorch gobbled it down as if he had been starved for a year.

"Gee, thanks Firestar. That tasted great!" Scorch lay on his back, grooming his face lazily.

"I always keep my promises," Firestar mewed in reply.

The night was quiet. There was only the sound of chirping crickets and their own breathing.

"I want to know more about you," Firestar meowed.

Once again, silence filled the air, stretching between the two cats.

Finally, Scorch replied, "I will tell you later."

Firestar, itching to know the truth, struggled to keep quiet. To keep his mouth shut, he began to groom his ears.

"Well," Scorch meowed, "thank you again. I will see you tomorrow night."

The cats waved their tails in farewell and went in their different directions. Firestar moved stealthily, his paws tapping at the ground lightly. _Crack!_ What was that? Firestar pricked up his ears, alert. Suddenly, a huge shadow blocked the moonlight. The dark shape growled at Firestar, his unsheathed claws just visible.

It was Crow.

Firestar sprung at Crow, teeth bared. Crow shook him off, almost effortlessly.

"Foolish cat," Crow spat.

"What do you want?" Firestar snarled.

"What do I want? _What do I want?"_ Crow let out a harsh laugh. "You kill Scourge. Our leader. You've done me a favour by making me the leader of Bloodclan but my clan will not rest until Scourge's death is avenged!"

He leapt at Firestar, his curved claws ready for attack. Firestar dodged out of the way. Crow hurled himself at Firestar again, this time with even more anger. Firestar dodged his claws yet again.

Crow snarled, "Next halfmoon, we will have a battle. Tell your clans to come to your precious Fourtrees and we'll

destroy you all!"

Crow vanished into the shadows and left Firestar standing there in the clearing, bewildered. Crow was dangerous and he had to warn the clans. All the cats had to prepare for

combat once again. Without another second of hesitation,

Firestar raced back to the camp at full speed. He could hear the strong wind tugging at his ungroomed fur. Firestar

skidded around to the Thunderclan camp and staggered straight onto the Highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" he called, "Come by the Highrock! Every cat and even every kit! This is an emergency!"

Thunderclan cats tumbled out of their dens, fur prickling and ears pricking up, alertly. The queen dragged her half-asleep kits out with a worried expression. The cats knew that

something was wrong.

"This is an emergency," he repeated, staring at the anxious cats spread out in front of him.

Graystripe and Sandstorm looked up at their friend and leader with wide eyes. Cloudtail sat with Brightheart who was twitching her tail, restlessly.

"I have just made an encounter with Bloodclan's new leader, Crow," began Firestar.

Just the very sound of his name made the cats quiver and hiss.

Firestar waited for silence before continuing. "He has

declared war once again against our four clans."

Horrified yowls echoed throughout the snowy forest.

"Yes," Firestar rose his voice over every other cats', "This will mean more training and fighting. Kits will be

apprenticed."

He paused to give Glowkit and Faunkit an encouraging gaze. "Crow demands a battle at the next halfmoon."

More horror. More yowls.

"How will we prepare?" Willowpelt wailed.

"It is leaf-bare!" cried an elder named One-Eye, "This is

outrageous! It is already quartermoon! Halfmoon will be in a day or so!"

Firestar sighed. He knew that this announcement would

create fury and havoc. "We can fight them unprepared or prepared. It is our choice. Bloodclan will come even if we protest."

The clan cats quietened as they realised that Firestar was right.

Firestar went on, "Crow said that they want revenge. They won't succeed."

There were a few meows of support.

"We will be ready. The ceremony for Willowpelt's kits to become apprenticed will be held today at dusk. Sandstorm, you will warn Riverclan about this. Graystripe, you will warn Shadowclan. I will go to Windclan to warn them myself."

Firestar meowed importantly, "We need to speed up the training of apprentices. They will be assessed tomorrow!"

In the centre of the camp, Ashpaw and Bramblepaw mewed excitedly and whispered to each other.

Firestar turned his head to a brown tabby. "Dustpelt, I want you to organise hunting patrols and if you can, speed up the apprentices training and supervise them."

Dustpelt gave his leader an obedient nod. Firestar purred, satisfied, and hopped of the Highrock. He signalled to Sandstorm and Graystripe to go to the different clans and ran off deep into the woods, leaving Dustpelt behind to keep everything in order while they were gone. Firestar dodged the twisted vines and hanging branches as he swerved towards Windclan territory.

"Tallstar! Deadfoot! Onewhisker!" he called out, dramatically.

A pale she-cat emerged from her den and flattened her ears at Firestar, suspicious. "Firestar? What are you doing here?"

Firestar meowed urgently, "Runningbrook! This is an

emergency. Bloodclan has declared war with us. Please get Tallstar!"

Runningbrook hissed and dragged long claw along the dirt. "Wait here Firestar. I'll get him right away."

He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, half of Windclan had come rushing to hear of the awful news.

"What's this all about?" demanded Tallstar.

Firestar explained everything all over again about his encounter with Crow. By the end of his story, the Windclan cats were spitting with rage and disgust.

"The nerve of them!" hissed Tallstar aggressively, "If it's a battle they want, then it will be a battle they get!"

Yowls of support echoed in the background.

"We'll face Bloodclan at the next halfmoon at the Fourtrees," Firestar meowed, "Thunderclan is trying to speed up our apprentices' training and assign the kits to a mentor. Will your clan do the same?"

Tallstar inclined his head. "Windclan will try its best to produce the finest warriors in the forest."

Firestar sighed, relieved, and without a goodbye, pelted back to his clan camp. Sandstorm and Graystripe were already there, sharing news about the other clans.

"Firestar," Sandstorm greeted him with a friendly lick. "How much luck did you have with warning Windclan about the attack? Riverclan certainly showed their hostility."

"Yeah!" Graystripe chimed in, "Shadowclan almost clawed my face in when I came bursting through the bushes."

Firestar let out a purr of laughter. "Windclan was quite

cooperative. They agreed to meet the clans at the Fourtrees."

Sandstorm nodded. "Riverclan agreed too… finally."

"Blackstar is still suspicious," meowed Graystripe, "but I think that they'll still come. They can't take such a risk and miss out on the battle."

The three cats sat down in silence for a while, thinking about all the problems Thunderclan had been facing lately.

Firestar stood up. "We better see what everyone is up to. Maybe I should have brought some fresh-kill with me on the way back…"

Graystripe shrugged. "The hunting patrols have been sent out. There should be enough prey."

Sandstorm nosed the winter air. Snow drifted down from the clouds.

"Well, I'm heading back. I'm speaking to Willowpelt about the ceremony for her kits," Firestar purred and swished his tail in farewell.

Firestar trudged over the snow-covered ground and squinted through the clouded sunlight to the Nursery which was only a few fox lengths away.

"Willowpelt!" Firestar lumbered into the Nursery.

There he found Willowpelt speaking softly to her kits. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

Firestar panted, "Do you think the kits are ready to be apprenticed?"

Willowpelt held his gaze for a moment and meowed, "I think that they will be wonderful apprentices and even better warriors. Sandstorm will be their mentor and I have faith in her."

Firestar nodded relieved. "We will have the ceremony as soon as the hunting patrols are ba—"

A cheerful voice erupted from the corner of the camp.

"We're back!"

Firestar peeked out of the Nursery to see Cloudtail bouncing along in front of the hunting patrol with a fat vole hanging from his mouth. He dropped it into the fresh-kill pile and trotted to Firestar.

"Did you see how big that vole was?" Cloudtail purred, his eyes shining with pride. "I caught it with one swift paw! Like this!"

Cloudtail demonstrated his attacking skills with exaggerated motions. Firestar purred in amusement and nudged Cloudtail. "You shouldn't brag so much. No wonder the elders scuttle away when you're near!"

Cloudtail rolled his big blue eyes and bounded away to see what Brightheart had caught. Firestar gestured to Willowpelt and led her to the Highrock. He sprung up and called out, "Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here, beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

One by one, the cats emerged from their dens, watching Firestar with expectant looks.

Firestar meowed on, "We are here today to apprentice these two fine kits."

Firestar flicked his tail at Glowkit and Faunkit who were sitting at the base of the Highrock.

"Glowkit, you will now be known as Glowpaw. Faunkit, you will now be known as Faunpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm," Firestar saw Sandstorm give him a smile of

appreciation. "Sandstorm, your loyalty and determination has served the clan well. May you pass all that you have learnt to these two young kits and make them as strong as you are."

The two kits scrabbled over to Sandstorm in a great hurry to touch noses with their new mentor. They bumped their noses awkwardly against each other's and giggled nervously.

Murmurs of congratulations were passed to Faunpaw and Glowpaw as they strode confidently into the Apprentices den.

Firestar stepped down from the Highrock and padded up to Sandstorm. "How does it feel to be a mentor?"

Sandstorm's eyes were dancing. "It feels great! I have two apprentices!"

Firestar purred, happy to see that Sandstorm was so pleased. He was relieved that the clan seemed calm even though they were on the brink of a battle. Firestar knew what they had to face. Grabbing a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile, Firestar settled beside Graystripe and enjoyed his meal.

* * *

_Darkness enveloped Firestar as he stepped further into the woods. An icy breeze hit him in the face. There was something in the distance. A familiar warm scent filled Firestar's nose. He ran forward glad to see his old friend, Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was Thunderclan's Medicine Cat before she was killed by a single Shadowclan cat. She often appeared in Firestar's dreams. _

"_Spottedleaf!"_

"_Firestar…" Spottedleaf nudged him softly on the shoulder. "A great war is coming. Prepare yourself for unexpected _

_discoveries."_

_The gentle tortoiseshell she-cat was slowly fading… _

"_No, wait!" Firestar reached out to her with a paw._

_But Spottedleaf was already gone._

Firestar woke with a start, his ears pinned back and his bright fur trembling. He yawned and stretched his legs while he thought about Spottedleaf's words: _Prepare yourself for unexpected discoveries. _What could it mean? Firestar had already learnt so much during his journey from being a kittypet to clan leader! There couldn't possibly be any more shocking new discoveries… could there? Firestar shook himself awake and slunk out of his den, ready for anything that came his way. A white blur hurled itself at Firestar, knocking the breath out of him.

"Cloudtail!" Firestar yowled, "Never do that again!"

Cloudtail's white fur was now covered with snow. He purred cheekily.

"Show more respect for your clan leader, Cloudtail," came a voice.

It was Brightheart, her good eye scrunched up mockingly.

Firestar sighed. "Hop along now. I still need to organise hunting patrols and dawn patrols and—"

He stopped short as he remembered that he was supposed to meet Scorch at sunrise! Firestar swivelled his head to the warm glow of the sun. Obviously, it had already risen and it was now sharing it's heat with the forest.

"Um, Cloudtail. I've promised Cinderpelt that I'd gather some herbs for her. I'll see you later!" Firestar meowed hurriedly and dashed off before Cloudtail could get a word in.

He sprinted as fast as he could. He could feel his legs stretching out and his paws digging into the dirt as they landed. Oh no! He groaned as he realised that he had not bought food with him. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Firestar saw movement. A magpie! Perfect! He pressed his belly to the ground and crept swiftly towards the bird. The magpie was completely oblivious to the stalking cat and kept on pecking at the tiny seeds that were speckled along the forest floor. Firestar pounced and with a mighty leap and yowl, finished the magpie off. He bent down to pick the magpie up but another cat was already making his way towards it.

"Scorch!" Firestar meowed in greeting, seeing the slim tabby shuffling across.

"I thought you we were supposed to meet me at sunrise," complained Scorch.

"There's been a lot happening lately and if you don't want the food, that's fine with m—"

It was pointless to utter another word. Scorch was already attacking the magpie with hungry jaws.

Firestar rolled his eyes and continued, "Like I said, there's been so much happening lately. Bloodclan has declared war with us and—"

Scorch dropped the magpie. "Bloodclan?"

His eyes were huge and his whiskers were twitching rapidly.

"Yeah, you know them?" Firestar snorted. "Nasty clan. If you can call them a clan. Good-for-nothing fleabags, more like. Absolutely no respect for the warrior code. Absolutely none. They just won't give up! They're like those squirrels that keep trying to climb up to the top of the tr—"

"Firestar," Scorch interrupted him again.

He was shifting from one paw to another, uncomfortably.

Firestar didn't seem to notice as he went on, " - tree and you just know that they're not going to get there but they keep trying and trying and—"

"FIRESTAR," Scorch brought a claw down and thumped it hard on the ground.

Firestar stopped rambling and lookup up at Scorch's worried face.

"Firestar, I really need to tell you something…" Scorch's voice trailed off.

Firestar's ears pricked up in interest. Was this going to be the surprise that Spottedleaf had foretold?

"You can tell me, Scorch," Firestar urged.

"I'm not sure—"

"Please Scorch. I really need to know," Firestar insisted.

Scorch sighed and looked down at his dirt sodden paws. "Fine, if you really want to know… I'm the deputy of Bloodclan."

* * *

**-legasp- REVIEW!**


	5. Preparation

**Ohh the drama! Here's the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Firestar reeled as though he had been scratched. "What?"

"It's true, Firestar," Scorch was still looking down at his paws. "I was the deputy and then I realis—"

"Traitor!" Firestar hissed as he backed away. "You had me thinking that you were just a poor lone cat but you were the link from Bloodclan to our forest!"

Scorch looked hurt. "Firestar, let me explain—"

"You were just trying to get information from me! I thought that you had become a friend," Firestar hissed, "but now I know the truth."

Firestar gave Scorch one last spiteful glance before leaping away.

Scorch's voice became more distant, "Firestar! Wait! Firestar…"

Firestar lashed his tail savagely and ignored the cold snow under his paws as he ran. How could he have been fooled? Of course Scorch was just another traitor among many others. How could he ever believe that he would actually be his friend? He burst through the camp in a furious mood.

Cloudtail hopped up. "Hey, Firestar! Where are the herbs that you were going to get for Cinderpelt?"

Firestar bounded straight past the young warrior, leaving Cloudtail bewildered. He went straight into his den and curled up into a ball feeling betrayed and lonely.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm and Graystripe entered his den.

At least be could depend on these two cats.

"What's wrong? Did Crow come back?" Sandstorm meowed,

gently.

Firestar shook his head and came to his sense. So what if one cat had tricked him? He should be used to it by now, after dealing with such disloyal cats before. Firestar got up and held his head up.

"Ashpaw and Bramblepaw need to be assessed," was all he meowed.

He called to the three apprentices and their mentors. Dustpelt and Brackenfur led the thrilled apprentices to Firestar.

Firestar looked down at the jumpy pair. "It is time for your assessment. Ashpaw, you will hunt down at

Sunningrocks. And Bramblepaw," Firestar gave his own apprentice a fond smile. "You will be hunting down at the Snake Rocks."

Firestar remembered when he was still uneasy about Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw and his sister Tawnypaw were

Tigerstar's kin. Firestar had always loathed Tigerstar after what he had done. Soon, Firestar had become edgy about his offsprings but luckily, he had gotten over it and had accepted Bramblepaw as an eager cat, willing to learn. His sister had chosen to join Shadowclan because she could not bear the suspicious looks from Thunderclan cats. Bramblepaw had been greatly saddened by her choice but he had decided to support his sister anyway.

Ashpaw and Bramblepaw dashed off in a mad rush to get started. Dustpelt and Firestar exchanged amused smiles and went charging after their apprentices. Firestar followed Bramblepaw's scent and padded silently towards his apprentice. He ducked down behind some bushes and watched

Bramblepaw carefully. Bramblepaw was stalking a young rabbit, careful not to tread on any fallen leaves that would make a sound. When he was close enough, he attacked the rabbit and buried it under the sheet of snow to collect after. Firestar waited until Bramblepaw had trotted off before he examined the pile of prey that Bramblepaw had already captured. The pile was already as high as Firestar's knees. His chest swelled with pride. He watched as Bramblepaw caught another mouse and a vole. He was sure that Bramblepaw would make Thunderclan proud. Firestar backed away as he heard the apprentice coming back to drop his new catches into his pile. He was sure doing well! Firestar slunk around until dusk, keeping the incident with Scorch out of his mind. Finally, he came out from his hiding spot and nodded approvingly at Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw purred, happily.

"When will we be having the naming ceremony?"

Bramblepaw asked.

His eyes were shining with delight.

Firestar grinned. "Probably today. Come on. Let's take the fresh-kill back to the camp and see how Ashpaw went."

Bramblepaw nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a mouse and vole from the pile with his mouth.

Firestar purred with laughter. "I see that you'll need some help collect all the prey." He dipped his head down and fished out three rabbits.

Firestar tried to speak but his voice was muffled. "Ift loofks like ve'll haf to comf back for ve rest."

_It looks like we'll have to come back for the rest._

Bramblepaw purred softly with laughter. They made their way back, careful not to drop the prey. They saw Dustpelt there already, sitting beside Ashpaw and giving her tips.

"Hi Dustpelt," Firestar meowed cheerfully, after tossing the fresh-kill into the pile. "Did Ashpaw do well?"

Dustpelt smiled broadly at his apprentice. "She cleaned out the whole forest floor of prey!"

Firestar could see the pride glowing from Ashpaw's eyes. He purred to the two eager apprentices and told them, "Why don't you take some fresh-kill to the elders?"

Ashpaw and Bramblepaw nodded obediently and examined the fresh-kill pile. Firestar led Dustpelt to a tall oak at the edge of the camp.

"I am holding the ceremony today. I have already decided on their warrior names," Firestar mewed in a low voice.

"Oh, really?" Dustpelt's ears pricked forward. "What are they?"

Firestar shook his head and smiled. "You'll find out later."

Dustpelt twitched his ears, impatiently. "Oh, alright."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather

beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Firestar was once again standing tall on top of the Highrock, about to give Ashpaw and Bramblepaw their new names. Almost immediately, the clan cats padded out and sat under the large rock.

"Ashpaw. Bramblepaw," Firestar meowed, signalling to them with his tail.

The apprentices scrambled up beside Firestar. Firestar

turned to Bramblepaw. "Bramblepaw, your name is now Brambleclaw. You are skilled and loyal hunter. May you share those qualities with the clan."

Bramblestorm leaned forward, his eyes bright, and gave Firestar a respectful lick on the shoulder.

Firestar turned towards Ashpaw who had his head bowed.

"Ashpaw, you will be given the name Ashfoot," Firestar went on, "Your courage and strength will lead you to do great things and you will bring honour to Thunderclan."

Ashfoot lifted her head and did the same as Brambleclaw.

Firestar bellowed, "Now let us welcome these two new

warriors!"

The chanting started. "Brambleclaw! Ashfoot! Brambleclaw! Ashfoot!"

Firestar watched the two overjoyed warriors leap down from the Highrock and join the other warriors. Firestar followed them down and padded back to his den to think about the next day's event: the final battle against Shadowclan.

* * *

Firestar was jolted awake by the war cries outside. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he made his way out, to see his clan huddled up anxiously and practising their attacks.

Sandstorm ran to Firestar. "Firestar, today is—"

Firestar silenced her with a nod. "I will check if Cinderpelt is prepared."

He strolled toward the Medicine Cat's den and let himself in.

Cinderpelt was limping rapidly around, fixing up the herbs and potions.

"Cinderpelt… are you ready?" Firestar asked hesitantly.

Cinderpelt nodded, determined, her eyes never leaving her bundle of leaves and flowers.

Firestar sighed. "I never thought that we'd have to go through this again. Well, not so soon, anyway."

Cinderpelt nodded grimly. "Remember Firestar. We have the upper paw because we have the faith of Starclan. Bloodclan is hated and outnumbered. Four clans against one! How could we lose?"

Firestar was somewhat comforted by Cinderpelt's

confidence.

"I guess you're right," Firestar meowed.

Cinderpelt snorted. "Of course I'm right!"

Firestar gazed at the young Medicine Cat in amusement and flicked his tail. "I better get the hunting patrols out. We'll need food to give us strength for tonight."

Cinderpelt nodded again and turned back to her herbs. "Oh, and Firestar, could you bring back something for me when patrol has returned? I'm so busy!"

Firestar purred, "Sure I can. You've been a great help, Cinderpelt. Thanks."

"No problem," Cinderpelt meowed, absent-mindedly.

Firestar, seeing that that Cinderpelt was occupied, headed out of the den. He hastily strode to the Thunderclan warriors who were still mock fighting each other with sheathed claws.

"Thornclaw, Mousefur, Longtail, Bramblestorm, Ashpelt, Brightheart and Cloudtail, you are all on hunting patrol," Firestar meowed, "Try to hunt in different areas. Split up. You may be able to hunt more prey that way."

The seven stopped fighting and turned to their leader and meowed, "Yes Firestar" in unison.

Mousefur added, "Longtail and I will keep an eye out for the young ones."

Before Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ashpelt or Bramblestorm could protest, Mousefur pelted away with Longtail by her side. The younger warriors ran after them. Firestar glanced at the ever-shrinking fresh-kill pile and closed his eyes wearily. Maybe after this, there would be peace at last. Or so he hoped.

"Hey Firestar!" Graystripe sauntered to Firestar. "I'm really looking forward to beating Bloodclan again! This time, we'll make sure they don't come back! We'll make them so frightened of us that—that—"

Firestar interrupted, "Actually Graystripe, I was thinking that you could stay back here and guard the camp...?"

Graystripe's face fell. "B-but Firestar, I thought…"

Firestar gave his friend's ear a reassuring lick. "I need good warriors to stay back here to protect the elders and the camp. Not to mention the food!"

Firestar chuckled. "Please Graystripe. I have to go because they will think of me as a coward if I don't. You are one of Thunderclan's strongest warriors. We need you here."

Graystripe considered this for a moment, curling his tail up around him. "Oh fine. I really wanted to fight for Thunderclan but.. I guess protecting the clan is important too."

Firestar purred in relief. "Thank you Graystripe."

Graystripe purred as well. "I'm glad to help!"

"Oh, and one more thing!"

"What is it?" Graystripe asked.

"Could you fetch some fresh-kill for Cinderpelt? She's been busy, fixing up the herbs and things," Firestar meowed.

Graystripe nodded. "Of course."

"I'll go check on how Glowpaw and Faunpaw are going with their training," Firestar meowed.

Graystripe nodded and shrugged, turning back to Brackenfur to continue 'fighting'. Firestar went the opposite way, deeper into the forest where Sandstorm was training the sisters.

"Now this is how you would stalk a mouse," Sandstorm was saying, treading lightly over the snowy ground.

She had not seen Firestar yet but Glowpaw and Faunpaw had.

"Firestar!" they cried out, rushing towards him.

Firestar smiled. "How is the training coming along?"

"Great!" Glowpaw purred.

"We've already learnt the hunting crouch and how to stalk mice and rabbits and voles," chimed in Faunpaw.

Sandstorm ducked below a low tree branch to meet Firestar.

"Didn't you trust me to train them?" she asked with a

mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, of course I trust you," Firestar purred, reassuringly, "I just wanted to see the progress."

Sandstorm tilted her head and meowed, "Okay, if you want."

Firestar settled himself beside a tall oak tree and watched as Glowpaw and Faunpaw followed their mentor's every move. At first, their were careless and fumbled a lot but they got better and better. Soon they looked like agile hunters with pure warrior blood.

"Very good," Firestar piped up when Faunpaw demonstrated her stalking.

Faunpaw looked at Firestar, surprised to have received a compliment, and purred happily. Glowpaw, eager to get a comment from their leader as well, dropped her back into a hunting crouch and stalked, stepping softly and keeping her tail low.

Firestar mewed, "Very nice stalking skills, Glowpaw!"

Glowpaw beamed. There was a sudden rustle of snow and voices. Firestar stood up abruptly but relaxed when he saw that it was just the hunting patrol coming back. He looked up at the sky, which was a giant stretch of pink and orange. Firestar decided that it was time to meet Bloodclan and let Starclan decide their fate. He yowled loudly and all the Thunderclan cats ran to Firestar, awaiting news or orders.

Firestar tried to look as calm as he could. "We should now go to the Fourtrees for the… last battle."

Firestar struggled with the right words. "I need cats down here at the camp to protect our territory. These are the cats that will be staying behind:"

Firestar began to list the names. "Graystripe, Willowpelt and Speckletail."

Graystripe and Willowpelt kept demurely quiet but Speckletail lashed her tail in fury.

She hissed, "You expect me to just wait here? I need to be part of the battle! I _need_ to. Those dishonourable cats don't deserve to live! I can't just wait here and let my clan be overcome by some—some nasty, old crowfeed!"

Speckletail unsheathed her claws and made a swiping action. Firestar gave her a stern stare. "Our clan needs some warriors back here. What if Bloodclan decides to destroy our camp? What would we do? We need you to be here."

Speckletail turned her head in defiance but it was obvious that she couldn't disobey her leader.

"Okay, every other cat may follow me!" Firestar signalled with his ears and tail.

A war cry rose from the clan cats as they charged into the heart of the forest.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What do you think of my fanfiction so far? Like it:) And, of course, reviieeeew!**


	6. Final Battle

**Thank you all for your reviews! This is chapter 6!**

* * *

The Fourtrees was covered with damp snow and the branches on the surrounding trees were tipped with ice. Shadowclan and Windclan were already there, meowing nervously amongst themselves.

"Firestar!" Blackstar growled an unfriendly greeting.

Firestar ignored his hostility and nodded a 'hello'. The group of tense cats waited for Riverclan. Finally, there was crunch of snow and the Riverclan cats gathered beneath the

Leopardstar's tree stump. Leopardstar gave the other leaders a haughty nod. The four clans sat in silence, waiting for Bloodclan to appear. The sun had set and a crescent moon had risen. Firestar could see that the cats were getting restless, constantly shifting their eyes and grooming themselves. They were starting to believe that Bloodclan were not going to show up. Blackstar suddenly jumped up onto his tree stump. "Bloodclan is late. To fill the time… I will reveal something about Thunderclan."

Firestar felt the tension build up in his clan.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes at Firestar. "For months, you have been talking about keeping peace and following the warrior code."

He was speaking directly to Thunderclan's leader. Firestar held his gaze without flinching.

Blackstar went on, "Yet I have seen you in our territory. Riverclan has too. Windclan spotted you lumbering after a baby rabbit." Blackstar smirked unpleasantly. "You couldn't even catch the young rabbit, you were as slow as a one-legged badger. I saw you again today. This morning. Your stalking skills are terrible. Of course, I didn't expect much from a _kittypet_."

Firestar flattened his ears and spat, "I did not enter your Shadowclan territory or any other territory, for that matter! In fact, I know who the culprit is! He is—"

A high-pitched yowling shattered the quietness of the falling snow and soft voices. Bloodclan had arrived. They certainly didn't hesitate! A second later, chaos ruled the Fourtrees. A small and mottled brown tom threw himself at Firestar's back with full force, hissing and scratching. Firestar bent low and sprung up, letting the tomcat fly over his head and land painful on the edge of a tree stump. He winced as he felt claws dig into his tail. This time, he was battling a scarred ginger tabby with awful, transparent eyes. He screeched into Firestar ear and held his claw-tipped paw up, ready to bring it down, square on Firestar's muzzle. Firestar reared up onto his hind legs and rolled onto his back, hoping to squash the enemy Bloodclan cat and force him to loosen his grip. The cat was too quick and dodged the ground swiftly. He bounded back and got ready to sweep his thorn-sharp claws across Firestar's exposed belly. Firestar struggled to stand up but to his horror, his foot was stuck in a messy tangle of vines that were innocently placed beside a shrub. Panic rose in him as he desperately twisted his body around but it was obvious that he wasn't able untangle himself. There was a smirk of triumph on the brown tom's face. Firestar shut his eyes and steadied himself for the blow. He was not looking forward to losing another life. He could clearly remember the last time he lost a life, in the last battle against Bloodclan. Firestar waited for the claws to come down… waiting…

waiting… but they never did. Firestar opened his eyes

cautiously just in time to see the mottled tom scatter off to the faraway bushes. Firestar blinked twice in confusion before he realised that there was a another cat standing in front of him. A bright-pelted cat with green eyes.

"Scorch!" Firestar hissed in surprise.

Pure rage made Firestar yank his foot right out of the pile of vines. Firestar was as stunned as Scorch looked.

"What do you want? My life?" Firestar spat, "Well, you know what? I'm the—"

"Firestar," Scorch interrupted.

Firestar scowled at him. He seemed to be very skilled at interrupting.

Scorch ignored the look and continued. "You didn't let me explain the last time we met."

Firestar glared at Scorch's hurt expression and growled lightly, "If you want, tell me now. I don't have any time to waste."

Scorch led Firestar to a quieter clearing where there were not so many fighting cats.

Scorch began, "I was born in a Twoleg house with my brothers and sisters. When I was still a kit, the Twoleg house burnt down and my family was killed. I was wandering the streets and Bloodclan found me. They took me in. Some of the Bloodclan cats didn't trust me."

Firestar's face softened. Scorch was once a kittypet too. He too had had to live with the disapproval of some nasty clan cats.

Scorch went on, "As I grew, the cats came to respect me as a full-fledged warrior. Finally, I was chosen to be deputy after Bone and Scourge were killed."

Scorch faltered and looked down at his paws, unable to meet Firestar's eyes. "I hated battling. After the first battle with your clans, I decided that I needed to leave. When they announced that I was the new deputy, I was mortified! I snuck out and into the forest. I hoped that they'd think I was captured or killed. I really didn't want to cause any problems. I really didn't."

He gave Firestar such a sincere look of shame that Firestar actually forgave him.

"I—I'm sorry I didn't listen before…" Firestar stuttered.

"I'm sorry to for making those cats accuse you of—" Scorch was rudely interrupted by a sleek black cat which was sailing through the air toward them, all claws and teeth.

"Watch out!" Scorch yowled and slashed at the fierce black cat.

Firestar scuttled back and watched helplessly as the black cat hurtled at Scorch, lashing his tail viciously. He stopped suddenly and his eyes flashed with recognition.

"You!" the cat screeched with surprise. "Where did you go? We all thought you had gone crawling back to Twoleg life but I see that you've sided with these pathetic fools."

Scorch hissed and revealed his long, curved claws. "These 'pathetic fools' are far better warriors than those in

Bloodclan! You were never really that strong or brave, Eclipse."

Eclipse spat with rage, "You will pay for your betrayal!"

He leapt at Scorch and sank his claws deep into Scorch's side. Scorch yowled and kicked Eclipse off with his back leg. Firestar shrank back into the bushes. This was Scorch's fight. He would let him have it. Firestar distracted himself by pelting after a fleeing she-cat from Bloodclan. The she-cat was fluffy and white, hardly old enough to participate in a war. She was unusually nimble and disappeared out of sight before Firestar could catch up to her. He sat there for a moment, panting before being pounced on by a large gray tom.

"Ack!" Firestar snarled at his attacker.

The gray tom growled. It was Crow again. Firestar had

always thought that Crow's eyes were beady and dark but now, seeing them up close, he saw that they were actually green and blue. Somehow, this made Crow look less

threatening. Firestar swiped his claw at Crow's ear and felt Crow's own claws skim along his cheek. Crow pinned Firestar down and bared his teeth, ready to bite Firestar's throat but he was not quick enough. Firestar wriggled out of Crow's grasp and clawed at Crow's left foreleg. Crow winced and slumped over. He stood up again, leaning heavily to his right. Firestar didn't miss a beat. He jumped on Crow and bit his right foreleg. Crow moaned, retracting his talon-like claws. Firestar glared at him, furious but satisfied.

He finished Crow off with a quick bite and jumped on the tree stump.

"Cats of all clans," Firestar called.

Some cats showed the courtesy of looking at Firestar but others went on battling.

"Crow is dead!" Firestar announced.

Now all the cats were staring at Thunderclan's leader. Even the Bloodclan cats.

"That is not possible!" squealed a horror-struck Bloodclan warrior.

"Oh, yes it is."

All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Scorch. He was dragging a gigantic gray tom along with him in his mouth. The Bloodclan warriors looked flabbergasted.

"Scorch?"

The questioning voice came from a short-furred ginger tom with big, bug eyes. Scorch calmly met the tom's gaze.

"Hello Scraps," Scorch greeted him, formally.

"Oh, it's all coming together now," meowed a haughty young she-cat, "You went off to hide with your little friends here and now you're trying to look tough by dragging your _own leader's _body to show us."

Scorch snorted, impatiently. "No, I was never a part of Bloodclan. I never dedicated my life to that clan. I hated it. To be completely honest, I would've rather been starving out in the Twoleg streets!

"I want you to consider what I am about to suggest. Every cat here must hear me out. I was born in a Twoleg house. When it was destroyed, I lived with Bloodclan surrounded by looks of mistrust. After Scourge and Bone were killed… I

realised something. All this killing is useless. I think that we should just make peace now and split ourselves into each of the other four clans."

Gasps of disbelief rippled through the crowd of cats.

A dusky tom in the centre of the clearing demanded, "Where will that lead us? Nowhere! Why should we go into another clan when we already have a great and strong clan?"

Scorch hissed, "Venom, can't you see? Bloodclan would never survive! There is no leader now—"

He paused to look at the limp and lifeless Crow with disdain.

"— there is not even a deputy! We have a much better chance of surviving if we hunt with another clan!" Scorch

insisted.

Firestar stepped forward. "Besides, I have already agreed that Scorch can join Thunderclan."

His clanmates stared at him. Even Scorch spun around to face Firestar with a look of astonishment.

"Of course," drawled Blackstar from the back of the mob. "You'd do anything to break the warrior code. Stealing other clans' food for example…"

Scorch swished his tail gently, ashamed. "No, actually… that was me."

Blackstar snarled at Scorch, "_You_ were the bandit? Why should we let a burglar into our forest? Tell me that, Firestar!"

Firestar meowed through gritted teeth, "He didn't know about the territories or the warrior code. _Just give these cats a chance!_ "

Blackstar backed down, unhappily. The Bloodclan cats shuffled around, uneasily.

One of them finally spoke. "Fine. We will try it but if you cats try any tricks…"

The pale brown she-cat showed Firestar her glistening claws.

"We won't," Firestar replied, confidently.

After the she-cat had chose to be with Riverclan, other Bloodclan cats started to give in and spread themselves

between the four clans.

"Firestar?"

Firestar swivelled around to find himself looking into

Sandstorm's proud eyes.

"That was a good—but strange—thing to do," she purred.

Firestar chuckled lightly. "Well, at least this means that there will be peace and quiet in the forest again."

Sandstorm's eyes glimmered with hope. "Yes, it does."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter!!! Please review:)**


End file.
